The most cliché plot on this website
by RavenclawHuntress
Summary: Hello? I'm not sure if anyone is actually going to read seeing as the plot has been done so many times but this one my spin on the completely over-used plot: Annabeth goes to Goode. Also percy is not going to have an evil twin brother who's actually the son of Thanatos because that would just be weird, no this is just the cliche Annabeth goes to Goode story
1. Chapter 1

Skylers P.O.V.

Skyler calmly waited in the main office for the new girl to show up so she could lead her on a tour of the school. She remembered how her friends Alex and Sam were joking that maybe the new girl would finally catch Percy(The most popular boy in school and one of her best friend's)'s attention, she doubted it. whenever they brought up the topic of a girlfriend Percy always started dreaming about some blonde girl from Cali he had met at his camp. Sighing, Skyler turned her attention to the school doors where she thought she saw someone running up the stairs. as she came closer Skyler recognized as the new student from orientation and put on a welcoming smile.

When the girl reached the office she looked like she had run all the way from her apartment.

"Hello! I'm Skyler and I'll lead you around the school! First we need your schedule." Skyler said scanning the tall, tan, athletic-looking, and blonde haired girl before her. She would've assumed that she was another dumb blonde if she hadn't noticed the intimidating, calculating grey eyes that stared back at her.

"Okay" the girl said curiously looking at her as if she was analyzing every aspect of her. "I'm Annabeth"

Handing her her schedule Skyler compared. "Oh! we have a lot of the same classes!"

(Annabeth's schedule-

English- Mr. Blofis

Mathematics- Mrs. Thompson

Art- Ms. Rimma

Biology- Mr. Intestine

Lunch

Chemistry- Ms. Pippy

Electives (Architecture)- Miss Stewart

Gym- Coach Jordan)

"Great!" said Annabeth in a friendly voice, "Do you know where locker #818 ( **AN** \- Can anyone guess where that's from?) is" Annabeth asked modestly looking at the rows upon rows of lockers that lined the hallways with confusion.

"Sure, it's right next to me and my friends" Skyler replied happily.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Skyler seemed pretty nice Annabeth thought as she walked through the corridors, She wondered if she new Percy… when she reached her locker she saw Percy facing the other way in some sort of argument with two other guys. " I've already told you Alex, I have a girlfriend!" Although Annabeth really wanted to jump on him and hug him, she restrained herself and stealthily crept up behind him until her mouth was right by his ear.

"Surprise Seaweed Brain!" She yelled in his ear. Jumping almost a foot of the ground he turned around to see her eyes filled with mirth.

"Annabeth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy immediately scooped Annabeth into a hug and kissed her on the lips as the majority of the school turned to watch, attracted by Annabeth's yell.

"Who are you!" Screeched a hysterical looking girl with a WAY too short mini skirt, same to her thin crop-top, clearly bleached hair, more makeup than a clown (her face looked like it was made of foundation) and the whole perfume reeking mess was wobbling on 4 inch tall stilettos that were probably killing her feet,

"I," Annabeth started barely able to contain her laughter as she looked at the fuming adolescent, "am his girlfriend, and who are you?" Annabeth ended coldly looking at the girl.

"Dumb Blonde!" ( **AN** \- I don't believe this stereotype at all especially since I am blonde) "You can't just march in here and kiss him, Percy is mine!" She yelled stalking away.

"So… your real?" said a tall boy with dusty blond hair and emerald colored eyes, clearly trying to break the tension.

"Pretty sure" said Annabeth still highly amused by the girls spectacle.

"You see Alex! I told you she was real" said Percy hopping up and down like a little kid say I told you so.

"Ignoring Percy," said the other boy pointedly "I'm Sam, and this is Alex; our friend Rachel should be here any minute…" He said searching the crowd of students with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth" She said politely. "Are you talking about Rachel Dare?" she asked curiously

"Yeah, you know her?" Skyler questioned

"Flaming red hair, a plastic blue hairbrush, and daughter of a millionaire? I think so" Answered Annabeth smartly.

Suddenly Rachel popped up wearing a dirty graphic T along with her signature paint splattered pants. "Hey guys… " She said greeting her friends before she spotted her "Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

"I transferred from San Francisco!" Annabeth said beaming at her.

"Great! What do you have 1st period?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I have English with Mr. Blowfish"

"Cool, me too" Annabeth grinned at her joke.

"Then let's go! The bells going to ring soon!" alex butted in. Chatting and laughing with Rachel, Percy, Skyler, Alex, and Sam as they walked to their first class she felt that this would be a good first day.

Annabeth was _very_ , wrong


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's P.O.V.

Annabeth was nice, but she was _super_ intimidating and the fact that she had corrected their 2nd period teacher (Mr Thomson) on the "Teichmuller Theory" didn't do anything to help; at least this what he was thinking as he walked to Art, his only other class with Percy's apparently real girlfriend besides gym. When he got there he immediately spotted Skyler looking beautiful as ever with a smock and a paintbrush ... _Snap out of it_ he told himself shaking his head. He also saw Annabeth talking animatedly with Rachel near by, he decided to sit on the stool next to Skyler and right behind Rachel. As he took out the supplies he waited for Ms. Rimma to start the class because she was currently reprimanding one of the football jocks for throwing a ball at her hand made glass vase.

He was telling Skyler about the time his mom had been told to dress up as a fig newton and do a little jig for her advertising company, when he saw the biggest player in school, Jackson Morris, slid over to Rachel with the ever so smooth line as "Did you get those pants on sale? Because at my house they would be 100% off" With a supposedly sexy look that really just made him seem like even more of a creep.

Instead of looking suprised, or disgusted, or even horrified; she looked positively delighted and responded with this cheery reply:

"I never knew you could pronounce full sentences! Soon you'll be all grown up and you'll be able to write _paragraphs!_ " Looking thoroughly disgruntled Jackson sidled over to the seat right in front of Alex and said "What about you blondie?" giving Annabeth another one of his disgusting "seductive" smiles.

Surprisingly enough, Annabeth did **not** smack him right across the face, though it looked like she really wanted too, and instead said "Sorry" she smiled sweetly "I can't put small objects in my mouth" Sending the furious Jackson stomping to his own seat. When he was out of earshot Alex started laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair and Skyler had a huge smirk on her face as she looked at the angry jock in the corner.

"That" Alex said to the insulting power duo, forgetting his previous fear the brainiac blonde "Was Amazing!" Laughing the 4 of them turned to the front where Ms. Rimma started to direct them on how to pastel their portraits.

Skyler's P.O.V.

After Rachel and Annabeth's rejection of douche extraordinaire Jackson Morris, They split up, Rachel and Alex going to Science while she and Annabeth walked to Biology where they met up with Percy. They walked inside and Skyler sat on one side of Annabeth while Percy on the other side. Just before the bell rang Diana Hillburg (the hysterical girl in the hall) strutted in and after seeing the seating arangement of the lovebirds, who were currently chatting about some guy named Luke or something, and promptly dropped her bags in the seat on the other side of Percy and poking Percy in the back (ignoring Annabeth's glares) said

"So Percy" she began in a sickly sweet voice that made Percy cringe "Theres a party at my place on Friday... You want to come by?" She said looking at him with the ugliest puppy eyes Skyler had ever seen.

"I... uh..umm..." Percy muttered swallowing nervously "I can't" he said holding back a furious looking Annabeth "I have plans with my girlfriend." Growling, Diana stalked to the back where she started gossiping with her friends every once in a while glancing enviously at Annabeth. Chuckling at the oblivious duo Skyler tried to focus her attention on the boring Mr. intestine occasionally copying down notes on the few things she understood about his boring lecture, but mostly she just unconsciously doodled _Alex_ but after realizing that the sheet was covered with his names and some hearts she blushed and tore out the page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you! I was not sure anyone would actually read or review this! First off, 818 was Percy's birthday; 8-18-93, and 2nd of all, I present thee with Chapter 4:**

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy walked out of Bio with Annabeth, happiness seeping through him just by standing so close to her. It could get pretty lonely in the mortal world, with no one to talk about the traumatizing events of the last war. He squeezed her hand in affection as he and Sky led her to the Cafeteria. She smiled at him, her beautiful gray eyes sparkling like the stars. After they got some gruel, A.K.A. school lunch, they sat down at the table in the far back where they saw Alex, Sam, and Rachel waving, walking right past Diana who was clearly making room at her table for Percy to sit down, he tried to swallow the bile that rose in his throat.

"Hey! Perce! I was just telling Sam how Annabeth and Rachel completely dissed Jackson!" Alex yelled. Percy looked at Annabeth amused but unsurprised. He sat down across from Rachel and next to Annabeth while Sky sat down across from Alex and instantly started laughing about whatever Rachel and Wise girl had done in art class.

After he finished off his food he started a deep conversation with Rachel about why being able to talk to fish was a useful ability while Annabeth started talking with Skyler, Alex, and Sam. suddenly Diana interrupted his heated speech about why if you were trapped in an elementary school it would come in handy to be able to talk to the Class pet and said flirtatiously

"Want to come over to my place later tonight?" He sighed

"I've already told you Diana, I have a girlfriend!" He said irritated.

Somehow not seeing Annabeth's death stare she asked "And where is this mystery Girl?" running her long fingers up his arm. he jerked back, unnerved by her creepy way of flirting.

"Right here" Annabeth said standing up with a murderous glare. Diana stepped back, slightly frightened by the sight of Wise girls balled fists and piercing stare.

'You don't really prefer that," she looked Annabeth up and down with contempt, Percy's hand clenched around Riptide at the oblivious mortals attitude "Wretch?" Diana sent him a look he'd much rather not see and he gave her his most honest reply;

"I would prefer Annabeth no matter what you where or what you say so back off" Percy said his temper flaring. With one last look at Annabeth, Diana stalked away.

"Well, if I had some fish with me then they would've been very useful in stuffing up her nose" Percy joked to Rachel.

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam laughed along with his friends at Percy's joke but at the same time he wondered why he had directed it at Rachel, was it because she was the one he was talking to? Or was did he have feeling for her? No, he had Annabeth, and Rachel had certainly never shown him any specific affection… He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized it was time to go to Chemistry with Rachel.

"Hey! It's time to go to Chem" he said shaking Rachel out of her conversation with Alex

"Oh yeah! come on Annabeth!" She said calling Percy's girlfriend. Sam looked at her wild red hair that was sparkling in the flourescent lights and her emerald green eyes that seemed to light up when she was happy, he sighed he had been hoping to have at least one class alone with Rachel. Annabeth looked at him oddly, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, he blushed deeply.

"You okay Sam?" Rachel asked, her voice like music to his ears. He broke out of his reverie

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Sam said blushing again as they started walking down the long halls to Chemistry. Annabeth continued to glance at him every now and then even during class, half knowing half pitying. Confuzzled he returned his focus to the experiment, carefully adding the test tube of pale blue liquid to the bubbling concoction in front of them.


	5. To be continued not

I **'m really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've decided to stop updating this fanfiction, I'm hoping to write a story with a more original plot. If you're really liked this fanfic, just look up Annabeth at Goode and you'll get thousands of other stories just like this!**

 **Really sorry, but I am writing another fanfiction about the most unimportant characters in the whole Percy Jackson series!**

 **I also REALLY want to thank 3 guest review that called this story dumb, really dumb, and stupid, except with incorrect spelling. Theses comments were so helpful, I'm very greatful for your input on this story.**


End file.
